The Broken Well
by writer-girl-style
Summary: The Well malfunctions and sends her farther into the past than where her friends are. There she bumps into Shippo's father, Akito. She helps heal his wounds after a battle but finds that the well isn't working. What will she do? How will she get home?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Ch.** **1**

Kagome picked her backpack up, "I'm off!" she yelled to her family and ran out the door to the well.

Kagome's mother ran to the door yelling after her daughter "Be safe! Come back soon!"

She turned towards her mom smiling; "I will!" she turned back walking into the well house. She stepped on the edge of the well and jumped in. As soon as she did she was enveloped in a blue light. She waited to come out of the other side, but it was taking longer than usual. Finally her feet touched the other side of the well. She climbed out and looked around, 'Hmm Inuyasha's not here? Usually he's here to complain about how long I took.' She thought to herself with a sigh, 'Maybe I should have stayed home longer.' She smiled to herself, "But then I wouldn't be able to see Shippo and the others!"

She always missed Shippo the most when she went home. The little fox had started to think of Kagome as his mother and Kagome took care of him as if she were. She loved the little fox and wanted to be there for him. He was so young but has already lost so much… well he was young for a demon. Kagome was shocked to find out he was already 150 she knew demons could live for centuries but she hadn't realized how slowly they aged. She was walking to the village when she heard someone scream. She froze and went running towards the forest where it came from. She made it just in time to see a fox demon destroy a snake demon. She started to back away from them scared that the fox demon would attack her. As she was backing away she of course stepped on a twig making the fox whip around. She could see he was badly injured. He had several slashes across his chest and a few bite marks. He was growling at her and she stood there frozen. She couldn't stop staring at him he was a lot bigger but there was no doubt. The hair, the eyes, the face, even the bushy tail; it was all Shippo's. "Shippo? Shippo what happened did you transform yourself? Why are you so big?"

He looked at her confused, "W- Why do you keep calling my son's name?"

"Y- Your son… but that means… and you're… oh no!" she said backing away. She went too far back! It felt like it took longer in the well because she was going farther back. "I should… um… go you um… be safe…" she said backing away slowly as he stared at her. She was about to turn her back when she saw one of the snakes get up. He was about to strike Shippo's father when Kagome put up a barrier around him. The snake hit it and was instantly purified; all that was left was a pile of mush. He turned around staring at what used to be a demon as the shield dropped.

He looked back at her, "A miko…"

"Well you seem fine… bye!" she said and ran off. That was a lie about him being fine, but she really shouldn't be here. She quickly made it back to the well and jumped in, but this time no blue light surrounded her. The well wasn't working.

"Wait!" he called but she was already running away. Why had a miko saved him, a demon? And why did said miko know his son's name? He hobbled after her holding onto trees as he went. He finally made it to the clearing.

He watched as the miko attacked the well repeatedly kickng it, "What the hell!? First you take me too far back and then you stop working all together! Work dammit!" she begged.

"Miko?" he asked. She turned around. He could smell her nervousness roll off of her, "Why do you know my son's name!?" he demanded.

"Um… Lucky guess…" Kagome offered pathetically.

He came closer to her and grabbed her shirt pulling her closer, "Why do you know my son's name!? If you ever hurt him-Aaagh" he clutched the wounds on his chest and dropped to his knees panting, "If you hurt him I will kill you…" he finished and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Akito woke up groggily. He felt weak and couldn't even open his eyes. He smelled his blood and a lot of it. And someone was touching his chest… who was it? Their hands were so soft and gentle. Under the scent of his blood he could smell whoever it was. They smelled like lavender and that smell after it rained. He finally forced his eyes open to see a human girl spread some kind of herb on his chest. When he saw her he remembered the fight with the snake demons and the miko. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, "Miko!"

She jumped, "Don't move your wounds will reopen!" but it was too late he was already clutching his chest in pain as blood dripped. She shook her head, "Lay back down." She said as she pushed him by the shoulders.

"And why should I trust you?" he growled.

"Why shouldn't you?"

He narrowed his eyes, "You're a miko I'm a demon! We are natural enemies. Besides you threatened my son."

Kagome stood up angrily, "I never threatened him! I would never hurt little Shippo! And who gives a damn if I'm a miko and you're a demon! You're injured and I help those in need!" she took a deep breath and kneeled down beside him, "Now lay down so I can help you."

He sighed and did as she asked he had smelled no lies, "If there's any type of funny business, miko,-"

"I got it no funny business and it's Kagome by the way."

"What?" he asked.

"My name, it isn't miko. It's Kagome."

"I'm Akito."

She smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Akito." Akito looked away from her and thought, 'What a strange human.'

She had finally finished patching him up and he moved to get up, "What are you doing? You are too injured." He just blinked at her, "Rest I'll go get some water and fire wood." She said standing up, "And don't get up! I really don't want to patch you up for the third time now."

She sighed as she walked to the river. What the hell was she going to do? She was now stuck even further in the past. She couldn't see her friends or even her family. What if she was stuck here forever? What if she could never go home? At this thought she started crying. She let the tears fall for a couple of minutes before taking some deep breaths to calm herself, "Come on, Kagome. You've been in worse situations. You'll figure something out." She said giving herself a pep talk. "Alright let's go!" she said picking up the pace.

She had finally collected everything and awkwardly walked back with a container full of water and the wood for a fire. She walked to where Akito was and dropped the wood in a pile and placed the water down. She started setting up the fire while Akito watched her curiously, "Are you hurt miko?"

She didn't look up at him just focused on making a fire, "It's Kagome. And no I'm fine why?"

"You smell of tears, _Kagome._" He said putting emphasis on her name. She looked up in shock and then she blushed a bit, "Why were you crying?"

"It's not important, what's important is starting this fire." She said as she finally set the wood up. She stood up and went to her backpack to grab matches.

Akito rolled his eyes and lit the wood with his fox fire, "Fire's lit. Now why were you crying?"

She looked at the fire and laughed a bit, "I forgot about fox fire. That makes things easier… maybe we should get Shi-" she cut herself off before she said Shippo's name, "It's really not a big deal."

He rolled his eyes at her, "You protected me from the snake demon and then treated my wounds the least I can do is listen to your woes."

She grabbed the tea pot she had in her backpack and put some of the water in it and set it over the fire, "Let's just say I'm a little lost."

"I could help you. I could follow your trail and lead you home." He offered.

She gave a little laugh, "If only it were that simple…"

"Why isn't it?"

"If you follow my scent it's just going to lead you right there." Kagome said miserably pointing to the well, "I'm not even supposed to be here and now the stupid thing won't work…"

He raised his eyebrow at her and she had to admit he looked really cute when he did it, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm not crazy I swear! It's just hard to explain…"

"Well since you refuse to let me move I have plenty of time."

"But if I explain it to you, you probably would think I'm crazy."

"I already think you are, a miko helping a demon? That is truly crazy." He said with a smirk and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you know how you put bones in the well and they disappear?" he nodded his head, "Well I've been using it to transport myself between two different times like 500 year difference of time. And the well took me too far back in time… and now it won't work… and I can't get home or see my friends from the other time. And- and I'm stuck here with nowhere to go. And I might never get home. And I don't know what I'm going to do."

Akito reached up and swiped the pad if his thumb across her cheek wiping away a tear, "Don't cry. Just take it one step at a time."

She hadn't even realized she was crying until he said something, "Uh sorry I didn't mean to cry. I mean I've gotten myself out of worse situations and hell this time at least no one's trying to kill me yet."

He laughed, "There's always that, but who would try to kill a nice girl like you."

She laughed, "More people than you'd think and on multiple occasions." Just then the tea pot started to whistle and she quickly moved it away from the fire. She went to her backpack again and pulled out two things of Ramen.

He looked at the containers curiously, "What is that?"

"Just wait I'll show you." she said pouring the water into the containers and set them aside so they could cook, "Give it three minutes and it'll be done." she said.

"So how do you know my son?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Um well…" She said thinking. She didn't want to tell him the truth of how they met, "He's a friend of a friend…" she offered.

He sighed, "I can smell that lie."

She sighed, "It has something to do with the future and if I told you about it then you could accidently change it, so it's better to just not talk about it." She couldn't really say I've been taking care of your son and now he travels around Japan fighting demons.

"So you know my son, but have never met me. Why is that?" he asked.

She had to be careful what she said he could smell a lie, "I just haven't." she said vaguely. She was trying not to lie.

"Why do I feel as if you are trying to hide something from me?" Akito asked suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the Ramen. She handed one to Akito and took one for herself, "Its dinner. Here" She said handing him chopsticks. She watched as he sniffed it then tentatively took a bite. After tasting it his eyes widened and he took a huge bite. She giggled at him.

He looked at her excitedly, "This is good!" which only made her laugh. He reminded her of when Shippo first tried Ramen, she thought he was going to eat her entire stock.

"I'm glad you like it!" She said picking up her own thing of Ramen, but as she picked it up some of the broth slipped over the side and her fingers were burned.

Akito looked over at her when she screamed out in pain, "What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"I just burned my fingers." She said with a sigh.

She was about to get up to get ointment when he stopped her, "Let me see."

She moved closer holding her hand out to him. He took her hand in his and then started sucking on her fingers, "What are you doing?" She screeched pulling her hand away.

"I am healing you. Some demons' saliva has healing property." He stated simply as if it was no big deal.

"O-Oh…" she said handing her hand back. She blushed as he started sucking on her fingers again. After a couple of seconds he released her fingers, "Thanks." She said blushing even more.

"Why does your face keep turning red?" he asked.

"Eh? I'm a blushing?"

"What is blushing?" He asked.

"Demons don't blush? Well it's um something you do when embarrassed."

He looked at her confused, "What has been done to embarrass you?"

"Well… um…" She struggled to try and explain without embarrassing herself further but found it impossible, "Just finish your food." She said and left it. He smirked and started eating again. Kagome watched him and realized his hair was actually a little darker than Shippo's . Also his chin wasn't as pointed either. There were a few other differences, but not that many. She now knew what all those girls saw in Shippo looking at his father. Akito was extremely handsome by human and demon standards.

"Why do you stare at me Kagome?" he asked and she jumped and started blushing again. "You are blushing. You are embarrassed again?" he asked.

"I was just thinking you look a lot like Shippo." She said.

He smirked, "I can smell that that is a lie. Do you stare because you find me attractive?" his voice was full of cockiness. She shook her head no, "So then you do not find me attractive?" he asked as he added hurt to his voice. He found it fun to tease the girl.

Her face was a deep red and she was very flustered. "I- uh- I mean you are very handsome, but um-" He couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. At first she looked at him shocked then started glaring at him, "I think I regret saving you." She said angrily.

"Oh come on! You just look so cute when you blush." He said with a smile.

"It's not nice to make fun of people!"

"I was only teasing. You humans are too interesting." He said with a big grin on his face.

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of a science experiment! If that's it then go talk to some other human."

"But you are the only human I've talked to." he said.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked in shock.

He rolled his eyes, "When most humans see a demon they run away screaming. You are just very odd for a human. Oh and what is a science experiment?"

"Eh, it's something you test things on to figure out the outcome." She said calming down.

"Hmm… then I guess you are one…" he said as he drank the remaining broth.

She sighed miserably, "I really regret saving you…" he chuckled at the girl.

She ignored him for about a half hour until she finally asked, "How are your wounds?"

"Much better, thanks to you."

"Why were you fighting with those snake demons anyway?" she asked.

"Well it seems I accidently wandered into their territory which apparently to them is punishable by death."

"Such a stupid reason to fight." She said.

"Tell me Kagome, why did you join in the fight? I could have turned around and killed you."

"Well originally I only heard a scream which made run to make sure no one needed my help. I originally was going to leave when I realized it was two demons fighting, but you caught me. And I mean I know Shippo and Shippo is a really good kid. So I knew you couldn't be a horrible blood-thirsty demon. So why not help you?" Kagome replied.

"But you helped me even after I threatened you."

"That showed me even more that you weren't a bad guy. Yes, you threatened me, but it was only through the love for your son. Plus I'm stuck here so it was a good way to show that I'm not a threat to you or your family." She said with a laugh.

He smiled back at her, "You are a very strange miko, Kagome."

It was starting to get late now and Kagome looked up at the sky, "You should get some sleep, I'll keep watch."

He shook his head no, "You are a human and I a demon, you need much more sleep. I'll keep watch."

"You are injured!" she said protesting.

"And you are a child." He responded.

"I am not a child I'm 18. Besides you don't look much older than me." She spat back.

"I am 480 you are but a baby compared to me." He teased.

"Do I look like a baby to you?" she demanded glaring. He was about to answer when she cut him off, "Never mind don't answer that."

"How about we both sleep Kagome, if anything approaches I will sense them even in my sleep." He suggested.

"Alright deal." She said rolling out her sleeping bag. She settled in and got comfortable, "Goodnight Akito." She said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Kagome." He said with a smile.

He closed his eyes ready to sleep when his inner demon interrupted, **"Beautiful isn't she."**

He mentally rolled his eyes, "Who?"

**"The miko, of course!"**

"She is human."

**"And?"**

"And not of this time."

**"And?"**

"And I'm not interested."

**"But you are. Do you forget I am you. I am interested which means you are interested. Besides you cannot deny her beauty."**

He inwardly sighed, "Yes she is beautiful. What of it?"

**"Just imagine how beautiful she'd be moaning underneath you." His beast said as he flashed an image of the miko doing just that.**

"Beast!" he growled, "I've had enough of your nonsense, now leave me alone."

**"Fine I'll leave for now." He said leaving as he cackled.** Akito settled in for sleep, but before he welcomed the darkness he couldn't help but take a look at Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Akito groggily opened his eyes. He looked over to where Kagome was sleeping only to see everything gone. He looked around for the young miko worried for her until he heard someone yelling from the well, "Why won't you work!?" he stood up and looked into the well and he saw her beating the inside of it, "Work! Now!" she demanded.

He chuckled at her, "I don't think beating it will make it work." He said. She looked at him and sighed. He held his hand down to her, "Let me help you out."

"I'm fine you're still injured." She said starting to climb.

"I'm fine now." He said continuing to hold out his hand.

"I'll be the judge of that." She said almost out. She climbed out as she said, "I let you help me and the next thing I know you're complaining to me about how I didn't do a good job and it's my fault your wounds reopened." She was thinking of the many times this happened with Inuyasha.

"I would never do such a thing. You have already done more than I ever expected." He said holding her hand as she jumped off the well.

"Now let's see how you're healing." she stated. She examined all his wounds as he sat silently, "Well you are almost completely healed and I don't think there's any threat of your wounds reopening. The only thing I'm worried about is your ankle." She said examining it again, "I don't think you can walk very far on it."

He growled in frustration and she looked up a little frightened. He immediately cursed himself because of her reaction, "Sorry I just really need to get home. I've already been gone longer than planned."

"How far is it?" she asked.

"If I ran at full demon speed only a couple of hours. But I don't think I can on my ankle."

She thought for a moment, "How long if you walked at human pace?"

"Probably would get there right before night falls." He said, "But isn't that too far to walk on my ankle?"

"I'll help you get home. You can use me to lean on and help you walk."

"There is no need to do that. You have already done so much for me Kagome."

"Well honestly, I have nothing better to do and I'm stuck here. Might as well help you." She replied.

Many hours later they had finally made it through the forest and had made it to a house. A very large house might I had. Kagome looked at it in disbelief, "This is where you live!?"

He laughed, "Yes, this is where I live."

Just then two demoness came out, "Master Akito!" they ran up with inhuman speed. One of them pushed Kagome away and she hit the ground hard, "Get away from Master Akito, human!"

Kagome glared at them and stood up, "Wait just a minute! What makes you think you can treat me like that!"

A demoness with light pink hair whipped around, "You insolent human! You shall be punished!" the female demon stalked towards her.

Akito stopped her with a growl, "The only one who should be punished is you! You dare treat my honored guest as such! Bow at her feet for forgiveness!"

She shook with fear and dropped to the ground in front of Kagome her face touching the ground. "P-please forgive me."

Kagome nodded her head and Akito spoke again, "Now leave and never come back."

"But Master!"

"Now!" he growled. She took off running in the direction they had just come. Kagome looked at him in shock, "Let's go inside, Kagome." he said with a smile as he started leaning on her again.

She helped him into the house and he collapsed on a cushion. He immediately demanded, "Where's my son? Bring him here."

Kagome became nervous if she sees Shippo now he'll remember her in the future, "Maybe I should leave now."

"Nonsense! Stay sit." He said. Just then another female demon came out with a baby Shippo and she sighed in relief, he will not remember. Her second thought is he was screaming and crying quite loudly. He asked the woman, "How has he been?"

"He has barely stopped crying since you left Master Akito. Nothing I would do would make him stop." She said handing him over.

Akito took him and tried to soothe the baby, "It's alright Shippo, calm down." He tried for several minutes with no success.

"Um may I?" Kagome asked tentatively. Akito eyed her for a second and then handed his son over. She held him too her chest and stood. She slightly rubbed his back, paced, and sang, "Hush little baby don't you cry….." She continued for about a minute and a half and he went silent.

Akito looked at her amazed sometimes it would take hours to calm his son. Kagome continued her pacing and singing. He closed his eyes and listened, her voice was beautiful. "How did you calm him?" he whispered. She just smiled at him and continued singing. Within ten minutes little Shippo was asleep. She handed him back to Akito, "You're amazing…"

Kagome blushed. The Shippo that she knew always calmed when she sang and rubbed his back whenever he had a nightmare. She just tried doing what she usually did to calm him, "Thanks." She watched him as he looked down at his son lovingly, "I should probably get going." She said.

"Going? Going where?" he asked

"To the well I guess." She said picking up her stuff

"Why don't you stay here until the well works again?" Akito asked her carefully.

"I could never impose on you like that!"

"It is no imposition; it's the least I can do for your help."

She pondered it for a moment, "Thank you Akito for your kindness." She said bowing her head.

They walked to the nursery and put Shippo down to sleep. They then headed to what would be Kagome's room. The first thing she saw was the bed and she instantly brightened, "A bed!" she said as she dropped her stuff and jumped on it. He laughed hard at her. She blushed, "This is the first bed I'll be using since I came to the past."

"It's quite alright, I'm glad you'll enjoy it." He said laughing.

**His demon spoke in his head, "I would enjoy having her in our bed."**

"Shut it Beast." He replied in his head. He looked back at Kagome and asked her, "How often do humans have to eat?"

She looked at him surprised by the fact he didn't know, "3 meals a day."

He looked at her surprised; "You've already missed one!" he said panicked, "All have the cook make something right away!"

She laughed at him, "I'm not going to die for missing a meal. Humans typically have 3 meals a day because that's how often they're hungry." He let out a sigh of relief; he really didn't know much about humans. "Actually humans can survive about a month without food, but that's not healthy."

"Then Kagome would you like some food?" he asked.

"If it's not too much trouble…"

"I'll go have them prepare something right away." He said with a smile and left.

Kagome threw herself back on her bed snuggling into the blankets. The only thing that would make this better is if there was a bath and flushing toilets. She sighed if only. She snuggled deeper into the covers only meaning to close her eyes for a minute, but she was soon asleep.

Akito walked into the room a tray of food in his hands. He was surprised to see the miko asleep. Seeing her he was unsure what to do. He wanted to let the girl sleep they had walked a long way and she was supporting him the entire time. But she had said it was unhealthy for humans to miss meals. He sighed and walked over to the bed, "Kagome? Kagome wake up?" he spoke loudly but his tone was soft.

"Hmm." She said just barely waking up.

"Kagome do you want your food?" he asked softly.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. When she looked at him and the tray of food she blushed slightly, "I'm sorry I asked for a meal and then fell asleep! I only meant to close my eyes for a minute."

"It is quite alright. I was unsure of whether to wake you or not. I wasn't sure how important this meal was." Right after that her stomach growled and she blushed. He laughed, "Well I believe your stomach is saying very important."

"Thank you Akito, for everything. You have been so kind." She said as he placed the tray down on the floor and she climbed out of bed sitting on the floor.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked politely.

She smiled at him, "Go right ahead.'

"So Kagome you've seen my family. What is your family like?"

"Hmm well I haven't seen everyone; I never met your wife."

He looked at her surprised. She saw a small flash of pain in his eyes, "My mate died when she gave birth to Shippo…"

Kagome was practically kicking herself, "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized." Kagome of course knew that Shippo's mother passed away she just hadn't known when and how.

"It is quite alright. Now tell me about your family."

"Hmm. Well we live on a shrine. My Grandpa runs it, but sometimes I think he's going a bit senile." She said rolling her eyes, "He's always comes up with these ridiculous illnesses as an excuse when I travel through the well. Then there's my mama she is very kind. She always seems to know what to do or say whenever I'm upset. She's been so accepting of everything even if it's the fact that I'm running around in the past fighting demons. I have a little brother named Souta he can be a bit of a wimp at times but even so he helps look out for me with school and stuff."

"What about your father?" he asked.

"He passed away when I was young." She said.

"I am sorry for your loss." Akito said.

"Thank you." She said with a bright smile.

"**Ask if she has an intended!" his beast demanded.**

Kagome saw him furrow his brow but had no reason why, "I will not! It is none of my business!" he spat to his demon.

"So what's it like to live to be 480?" she asked him.

His lips twitched, "Normal." She rolled her eyes at him, "Tell me Kagome, how long do humans live for?"

"In my time the average age people live to is 75 I think. I believe it's lower here."

His eyes widened, "That is so young!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah for you. You're 480 and look to be 20 in human years. Me on the other hand am 18 and already look about the same age as you." He laughed, "What?" she asked.

"I just realized you are only a few years older than Shippo." He said laughing even harder at her expression.

She blushed, "So I guess I am a baby in your eyes."

"Hmm?" he asked brows furrowed.

"Yesterday before we went to sleep you said I was a baby compared to you."

His lips twitched as he held back laughter, "I was only teasing you Kagome. If you were a demon and were the same age as you were now you _would_ be a baby. But you are not a demon, you are human. A very grown up, kind, and beautiful human." This made her blush a deep red, "Oh no you are blushing which means I have embarrassed you. I am sorry."

"It's- it's a good kind of embarrassed." She said softly.

"What do you mean by that?"

She smiled, "You'll figure it out…" he stared at her curiously trying to understand what she meant, "Hey Akito?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you do exactly that you live in house this big?" she asked.

"Oh I am an advisor to the Lord of the Western Lands." At this news she started choking on her food. He slapping her back till she spit it up, "Are you alright Kagome."

She nodded her head as she started gulping down her water, "Who is the Lord of the Western Lands?" She prayed that it wasn't Sesshomaru or she may be in trouble.

"Lord Inutaisho of course." He replied as if it was obvious. She sighed in relief. They continued to talk a little longer until she had finished her food. Akito stood, "You should get some rest."

He took her tray and as he was leaving he heard her whisper, "Good night."

He smiled, "Good night Kagome sleep well."

Kagome climbed into bed thinking about the kind fox demon. It was nice to actually be treated with respect for once. Plus she didn't mind being complimented by a hot guy. He was handsome and muscular. She remembered how sexy his abs were. It was hard not to gape when she was treating his wounds. Plus he was a really good and loving father to Shippo far from how Inuyasha treated him. Hell Akito treated her far better than he did. She sighed it didn't matter though she would go back through the well and he would not be there on the other side only Inuyasha.

She smiled to herself; Inuyasha was probably throwing a fit right now. She was kind of happy she got stuck, he deserved whatever he was feeling right now. It was his fault she went home in the first place. Kagome was an understanding person even when Inuyasha went off to see Kikyo, but only when he went to _see_ her. The last time though he came back a mess his hair was disheveled and his clothes were too. He claimed they just talked, but everyone including her knew that was a lie. He had slept with her; it was the only explanation for his appearance and why he was so exhausted. She sighed letting a tear escape as she fell asleep thinking, 'That bastard.' as she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke up to crying. She was confused until she remembered where she was. She yawned and stretched walking to Shippo's nursery. She walked in and saw Akito standing there slightly bouncing the baby up in down. He turned to her and he looked exhausted, "I'm sorry he woke you." He said looking down at Shippo. There was this pleading look in his eyes as if he was begging the child to calm down.

Kagome walked to him and held out her hands. He slowly handed him over, "How long have you been up?" she asked as she rubbed the child's back.

"Almost all night…" he said instantly sitting down. She started softly singing. He didn't quiet as quickly as he did last time, but it was still a lot quicker than Akito had ever been able to calm him. He looked up at her relief in his eyes, "Thank you."

"No problem, if you ever need help just ask me." She said softly.

"How do you do it?" he asked. She looked at him confused, "How do you calm him so easily?"

"All I do is rub his back and sing." She said as Shippo snuggled closer, "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

He shook his head, "I'm not going to just leave you to take care of him." She rubbed his back for a couple minutes longer until she was sure he was asleep. She laid Shippo down and turned to see Akito leaning against the wall asleep. She smiled and grabbed a blanket that was folded in the corner. She covered him up and silently crept out of the room. She went back to her room to get ready for the day.

Kagome was brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see a demoness with a tray of food, "Good morning Lady Kagome."

"Um… good morning." She replied.

"Akito has told us to feed you 3 times a day. Here is your first meal." she said holding up the tray.

"Oh um thank you." She said stepping aside as the servant walked in placing the tray down.

"There is no reason to thank me Lady Kagome, it is my job." She replied.

"Just call me Kagome." she said, "And just because it's your job doesn't mean you shouldn't be appreciated for doing it so well."

The female demon looked at her surprised, "Thank you Lady Kagome. I hope the food is to your liking." She said as she walked out the door. Kagome sighed she hated being treated so formally. She sat down and started eating. She felt lonely eating alone and couldn't help but wish that someone was there with her even if it was Inuyasha.

She finished her meal and wasn't sure what to do. She laughed to herself, "At least I can finally study." She said to herself and she went to her backpack grabbing a few books to do just that.

Akito slowly awoke. He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them only to realize he was in the nursery. He gently moved the blanket covering him aside. He sighed it must have been Kagome. He walked over to the crib and saw that Shippo was still asleep. He walked quietly out of the room and towards where Kagome was. He followed her scent to her room and he knocked on the door. She called through the door; "Come in." he walked into the room to see her sitting on the floor surrounded by books. She looked up and saw Akito and smiled, "Good morning."

He chuckled, "I'm afraid it's no longer morning. I'm sorry I said I wouldn't leave you to take care of him alone."

She just continued to smile, "No worries you both fell asleep at the same time."

He smiled at her, "What are you doing?"

"Um some stuff for school."

"School?" he asked.

"Oh um in my time all the kids have to go to school to educate themselves. It's like a big building with different rooms in it. Then there are adults who teach us. You can't do much without a proper education in my time. You don't just study one thing you study multiple different things at once." She said trying to explain as best she could.

"Interesting…" he said looking at all the different books.

"Would you like to see one of my books?" she asked sweetly. He nodded his head and sat down beside her. She looked over her books trying to decide which one to give and what would be easiest for him to understand. She pondered for a second and handed him the history book. "This is my history book."

He opened it and starting pouring over it as she continued some math homework. He flipped through the pages, "There is nothing in here about demons…" he said looking at her.

"People in my time don't believe in demons…" she said simply.

"What?! How is that possible?" he asked astounded.

She sat up and looked at him, "Demons aren't in my time or if they are they hide themselves very well."

"But how? What happened to us?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't even know demons existed until I came here." She said sympathetically.

He looked back over at her slightly dropping the book, "How could this have happened? We are much stronger than humans. We are better than humans!"

"What do you mean demons are better than humans!?" she asked angry.

He looked at her surprised by her anger, "We are stronger than humans!"

She snorted, "Let me purify your ass and let's see who's stronger!"

"I'm not saying you are not strong!" he said angrily at her threat.

"Just because you are a demon doesn't make you better than any human, demon, half-demon, or animal! You are just different. Hell if I thought like you, you wouldn't be alive! I helped you despite the fact you were a demon! Not because you were better than me but because you needed my help!" she yelled at him, "That kind of thinking is ignorant and has already caused too much pain!"

He stared at her and sighed, "You are right and I am sorry. I just- I don't understand how this could've happened…" he said looking back at the book.

She gently touched his hand and he looked back at her, "I don't know what happened, but it may not be bad. Demons could've just hid themselves because they didn't want to deal with humans or something. Time passed and without seeing demons we began to believe they were just stories." He looked at her sadly and she sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have let you read my books." She said moving to grab her book.

He grabbed her hand before she could, "No. I want to learn more about where you come from. I want to learn more about you." He said looking her in the eye. She blushed but before she could say anything more there was a knock on the door.

Kagome got up and opened the door. Standing there was the demoness from this morning with another tray in her hands, "Your second meal, Lady Kagome." Kagome moved aside and she stepped inside. Her eyes widened seeing Akito in her room. She placed the tray down and she bowed to him, "Master Akito you are awake. How did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you." He said smiling slightly. She bowed again and left the room. Kagome sat down to eat, "Is the food to your liking?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "Yes it is very good. Thank you for the food and the room."

"Why do you travel back in time?" he asked her curiously.

She swallowed her mouthful, "Um well I actually got pulled into the well by a demon and ended up in the past. I accidently ended up breaking something while trying to protect the village. It spread all across Japan and well in the wrong hands it is very dangerous. It became my responsibility to collect the pieces and put it back together."

"Is that what you meant when you said many people have tried to kill you?"

She laughed, "Basically." She said taking another bite and swallowing, "Either I'm fighting a demon that has one of the pieces and doesn't want to give it up or a demon is attacking me for the pieces I have."

His eyes widened, "So you kill all the demons that have or want the pieces."

"Well no only if they want to use it for evil. There was this one little boy demon. His father was killed for the pieces he had and he tried to steal mine to avenge his father. I obviously didn't kill him. My friend and I got the pieces from the demons that killed his father and helped avenge his father." She smiled softly to herself, "That one was a close one I got kidnapped and almost turned into a hair potion and then almost burned to death."

His mouth dropped open, "And you still search for the thing!?"

She laughed at his expression, "I'm alright aren't I? Besides I'm stronger than I once was."

"So who was the boy?" he asked.

At this she started choking on some rice, "What?" she gasped after finally swallowing.

"I asked who the boy was." He said as she drank her water.

"The boy. Oh he was… um an otter demon! His name was Tomoe!" she said begging for him to buy it.

"Why do you lie to me?" he asked eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't lying!" she said defensively.

"You just lied to me again!" he said getting angry.

She sighed and looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry… I just- I just can't give too much information about what happens in the future…"

"If that's the way it is just tell me, don't lie." He said grabbing her hand, "Ok?"

She looked back at him, "Ok."

"So who was your friend the one that helped you and the boy?" he asked.

"Oh he's a half-demon."

"A half-demon! Who were you fighting that you beat them with only you and half-demon!?" he asked.

"It was the thunder brothers." She said continuing to eat her food.

"You took down the thunder brothers!" he said eyes wide.

"Well their power was also increased at the time as well." She said finally, "He is very powerful could probably even take you down." She said smiling.

He laughed, "Yeah right!"

"Don't underestimate him. He has taken down many strong demons." She said still smiling.

"With the help of a very powerful priestess." He said smiling back at her.

She laughed, "So true!" they continued talking for hours after sharing stories and laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had passed and the well had still not opened. She had gone multiple times with Akito to see if it worked. She was sleeping when she was awoken by crying. She looked outside her window to see it was still dark. She sighed and groggily got out of bed walking over to the nursery to see Akito trying to soothe Shippo. He looked at her, "I'm so sorry!" he said feeling bad at how often she had awaken to crying.

She silently went up to him taking Shippo from his arms and started singing, "You're beautiful every little piece love. Don't you know you're really gonna be someone. Ask anyone. And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your life leads you back to my door. Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful…" (Taylor Swift Stay Beautiful) she continued singing soothing him and he was soon asleep. She laid Shippo down and they both silently left the room.

"That was a beautiful song." he said walking her back to her room. "It was even more beautiful with your voice."

She blushed, "Thank you. It's a song from my time… it's actually a love song…"

He chuckled, "Are you in love with my infant son?"

She rolled her eyes used to his teasing, "I was listening to it on my ipod before I fell asleep."

"ipod?" he asked confused as they reached her room.

"I'll show you tomorrow…" she said looking longingly at her bed.

He smiled at her brushing a strand of hair behind her hair, "Get some sleep, Kagome." she blushed and nodded her head, "Good night Kagome."

"Good night Akito." She said closing her door. She crawled into her bed. She sighed pitifully as she thought, 'What is wrong with me? First Inuyasha who is emotionally unavailable and now…' She pictured the handsome and kind fox demon. She knew she was going to be heartbroken again. She was in no way completely over Inuyasha, but he was quickly being replaced in her heart by Akito which was bad very bad. She closed her eyes trying to put the man out of her mind.

Akito was walking to his room when his beast growled, **"The love song is for you."**

"I would like it if you would keep your ridiculous notions to yourself."

**"You have fallen for the little miko."** He said with a chuckle.

"She is human."

**"She would be a good mother to your kit. She is not weak like other humans."**

"She is a miko! We are enemies!"

He laughed at him, **"She is not like other mikos. She would have killed you if she were."**

"Just because she is not cold hearted does not mean that she will mate a demon! She is still a miko!" Akito said angrily.

**"A miko that you love."** Akito stayed silent at this, **"You do not deny it which means it is true. Take her for yourself just think of all the ****_pleasurable_**** things you could be doing…"** he showed him images of these things and Akito clenched his hand leaning against the wall trying to gain control over the animalistic needs it brought out.

"B-beast! Stop this or I will end up hurting the girl you crave so badly!"

His beast stopped the visual assault and he could hear the smile in his voice when he said, **"I will for the safety of the woman ****_we_**** crave." **He made it to his bed and laid down. Before he fell asleep the images that his beast showed him flitted across his mind and he heard his beast's cackle as he fell asleep.

He had slept in and as he came closer to Kagome's room he heard her moving around rather… erratically. A little worried he knocked on the door but she didn't answer. "Kagome." he called out but she didn't answer and he became worried. She had never not answered before. He opened the door to see something he wasn't quite expecting. She had her back to him, there were two strings coming from her ears and she was holding something in her hand. That wasn't what surprised him most it was how she was moving her body. She moved her body quite sensually and he couldn't take her eyes off of her. Just then she twirled around and nearly jumped 5 feet in the air when she saw Akito standing there.

She quickly took the strings out of her ears, "You scared the daylights out of me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I knocked and called out to you but you didn't answer." He said getting control over himself again.

"Sorry I was listening to my ipod." She said apologetically even though she was blushing bright red from being caught dancing around.

"This ipod thing again? What is it?" he asked confused as how you can listen to the small object in her hand.

"Oh um this is my ipod." She said holding it up, "You can listen to hundreds of different songs with this." He looked at her skeptically has if she was joking with him, "No really you can!" she said grabbing the speakers from her bag and plugging them into her ipod. She pressed play when The Way you Love Me by Faith Hill came on, "Ooh I love this song!" he looked at the strange object amazed as she started to sing and dance.

If I could grant

You one wish

I'd wish you could see the way you kiss

Ooh, I love watching you

Baby

When you're driving me crazy

Ooh, I love the way you

Love the way you love me

There's nowhere else I'd rather be

Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me

I only wish that you could see the way you love me

The way you love.

It's not right

It's not fair

What your missing over there.

Someday I'll find a way to show you

Just how lucky I am to know you!

She moved closer to him dancing around him as the song continued and he couldn't help but laugh and he grabbed her hand giving her a twirl. He danced with her trying to keep up with her movements. They were enjoying themselves when they heard a man, "Well what do we have here?"

Kagome glanced at the man and instantly picked up the bow and an arrow that Akito had got for her. His eyes widened at her as Akito yelled, "Kagome what are you doing!?"

After fully looking at the demon she realized that he was not who she thought he was. It was not Sesshomaru. She instantly dropped her bow and bowed deeply, "I- I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else."

The man laughed loudly, "Well I feel sorry for him!"

She looked up at him in surprise as Akito said, "I'm sorry Inutaisho! She isn't from here she did not know!"

Her eyes widened, "Inutaisho!" she squeaked out.

"Yes that is my name." he said moving closer, "But who are you dear?" he said looking at her. He circled around her, "Very pretty girl." He said to Akito. At that comment she blushed deeply, "Even cuter when she blushes."

"Um my name is Kagome. It- it's very nice to meet you Lord Inutaisho!" she said still blushing.

"Please Kagome no need for formalities are needed for the girl who has made my friend happier than I've seen him in years." He said with smile. At this statement he received a glare from Akito which was ignored, "Now where is that strange music coming from."

She ran over to her ipod turning it off, "Oh from here." He walked over to it holding it in his hand carefully looking over it.

"Very strange…" he said looking over at her, "How did you come across such a magical object?"

She laughed, "It's not magical! It's just technology!"

"Tech-what?" he made a face scarily similar to Inuyasha when she tried to explain things from her time.

She stared at him for a second thinking of the half-demon before she snapped out of it, "It's hard to explain…"

"What are you doing here Inutaisho?" Akito asked.

"To celebrate of course!" he said enthusiastically.

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" Akito asked confused by his friend's antics.

"I'm having a child!" he said ecstatic. Kagome's eyes widened but she wasn't sure which of his kids he was talking about.

"What!? But I thought Yuzuki couldn't have any more children!" Akito said surprised.

"No no not with her." He said waving his hand as if he was swatting away the idea.

"Then with who?" he asked his friend.

"The most beautiful human I have ever met!" he said.

Kagome could see he was obviously in love as she muttered, "Izayoi…"

They both looked at her and Inutaisho said, "You know her?"

Kagome looked up at him mentally smacking herself, "I've- I've heard of her the beautiful princess who fell in love with demon lord." Akito stared at her.

Inutaisho stared at her too, "How do you know about this? This is the first I've ever told anyone."

"I- um- I." she stuttered trying to come up with a reason but failing.

Akito cleared his throat, "As I said she's not from here…"

"Even more of a reason why she should not know."

"Um when he says I'm not from here he means um…. That I'm not from this time…." Inutaisho just looked between the two.

"It is the truth." Akito said, "That object that plays the music is one of her things from the future."

Inutaisho smiled a bright smile, "So… am I having a boy or girl!?" he asked excitedly.

"You would rather it be a surprise wouldn't you?" she asked hoping he'd say yes and she wouldn't have to say anymore. Inuyasha was not who she wanted to be talking about.

"Hmmm. I guess you are right…" he said a little torn between wanting to know and not.

"So you are having a half-demon?" Akito said just realizing it.

"Don't sound so shocked you two will have half-demon children as well." He said looking at the two.

Both their eyes widened and Kagome blushed a deep red, "No no!" they both said at the same time.

"He's just…" Kagome said.

"She's just…" Akito said. They both looked at each other, "I owe this girl my life."

"And he let me stay here because I'm kinda stuck here in the past and can't get back…"

Inutaisho chuckled, "If you say so."

Before they could say anything else they heard Shippo crying. Akito went to get him when Kagome placed her hand on his arm to stop him, "I'll get him. You stay with Inutaisho." She said.

Akito looked down at her a smile on his lips as he placed his hand on top of hers, "Thank you Kagome." she walked off to the nursery. Akito watched as she walked away.

"You lover her." Inutaisho said.

Akito snapped out of it and looked at his friend, "You are saying ridiculous things as always."

"You cannot fool another man in love. I see the way you look at her."

He looked at him a pained expression on his face, "What does it matter? She's a miko."

"And? I'm having a child with a human princess." He said.

"Her job entails exterminating demons!" Akito said fitfully.

"She saved your life Akito. You said so yourself." They stopped their conversation when they heard Kagome coming down the hallway. She appeared with Shippo in her arms. "Why don't you look good with a baby in your arms?" Inutaisho said stealing a glance at Akito.

"What?" she said not actually hearing him.

"Oh nothing." He said with a laugh, "Why don't you turn that music back on so we can start celebrating!"

**Sorry for only having the country songs it's just what I've been listening to today :) **


	5. Chapter 5

It was now getting late and Akito, Inutaisho, and Kagome were sitting around drinking. It was still illegal for her to be drinking in her time but that had never stopped her before even in her time. Akito took another chug as he asked, "So what are you hoping for? Girl or boy?"

Inutaisho just smiled, "A healthy baby." He looked at Kagome, "Can you at least tell me that?" he said pleading.

She sighed, "Yes the baby will be healthy." She was quite surprised getting to know Inutaisho. He was neither cold nor emotionless like Sesshomaru; yet he wasn't hard headed and hot headed like Inuyasha. He was kind and full of life.

He sighed in relief, "Let's drink to that!" he said holding his glass up and the others followed downing their glass.

"So what do you want?" Akito asked.

"Well now that I know it's going to be healthy I think a boy. That way there someone who can put your boy in his place." He said jokingly. Kagome thought about all the little arguments Shippo and Inuyasha had and burst out laughing. Once she started she couldn't stop. They stared at her and she finally calmed down, "Are you alright? I mean I think I'm pretty funny but not that funny." Inutaisho said.

She just shook her head and went to take another drink but Akito covered her glass, "Should you really be drinking more?" he said a worried look on his face.

She sighed, "It's something I can't really explain." He raised his eyebrow and she was practically drooling. 'Damn why does he have to look so sexy…' she thought to herself. "I told you I wouldn't lie to you so as I said it's something I can't explain." He sighed and let go of her glass and she took a drink.

Just then they heard crying and they all sighed. Akito got up to put the baby to sleep. When he had left Inutaisho turned his attention to Kagome. He smiled deviously as he started to play the role of matchmaker, "So Kagome, what do you think of Akito?"

"Hmm. Well he's extremely kind. He's also an amazing father." She said.

"Not that bad on the eyes either, don't you think?" He said.

She blushed slightly and cleared her throat, "Well yes…"

His smile got even bigger at this, "Kagome have you ever thought of mating with a demon?"

"W-what!?" she sputtered.

"I mean you don't seem to have any problems being friends with demons so I was just curious if you would ever become mated with one?"

She was blushing bright red, "Well- um- I don't really see the difference between demons, half-demons, or humans… so I guess it wouldn't be a huge thing…" his smile was so big now that on a human it would have hurt. He thought to himself, 'I knew it! No excuses now Akito!' "Why are you asking all this?"

He snickered, "Just to fulfill my own curiosity."

"What are you doing to fulfill your curiosity?" Akito asked worried. Kagome looked up blushing.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." She said standing up and took a step only to stumble. Akito caught her before she fell.

"Are you alright?" he asked arms still around her.

"Um yeah just drank a little too much…"

"Here I'll help you to your room." He said keeping his right arm wrapped around her waist.

"Oh no you don't have to do that!" she said.

He gave her a half smile, "I don't want you falling now come on let's get you to bed." He said guiding her.

**"Let's get her to our bed."** His beast chimed in but he ignored him.

He guided her down the hallway and into her room and all Kagome could think of was the fact that this amazingly kind man would die because of her mistake. He sat her on the bed and started to walk out when he smelled it, it was tears. He turned around quickly to see tears streaming down her face. He was at her side in an instant, "Kagome. What's wrong?" he said softly. This only made her seem to cry more. He wrapped his arm around her, "Kagome…" he said searching her face for any clue what made her so upset.

She turned to him desperation in her voice, "I-I d-don't know e-exactly when but the s-sacred jewel will b-break! D-don't ever pick u-up a sh-shard! P-promise me you'll n-never pick o-one up! Promise me!"

He was confused until he remembered something, "This is what you broke isn't it?" she nodded her head slightly crying harder, "I won't become an evil demon like the ones you've had to deal with."

She shook her head no hard, "Promise me! I don't want you to g-get h-hurt! Please!" she buried her head in his chest clutching he shirt, "Please…"

He gently grabbed her chin and tilted it so she was looking at him, "I promise Kagome I won't pick any shards up." She sighed in relief. He wiped the tears under her eyes, "Now don't cry, I hate to see you so sad when your smile is so beautiful."

"Akito…" she said softly she leaned in slightly pressing her lips to his and he froze. 'Was- is this really happening?' he thought to himself. Before he could react she broke away blushing brightly, "I'm –I'm so sorry it must have been the alcohol I didn't-"

He cut her off, "It's alright… I understand didn't mean anything." He got up from the bed and walked to the door, "Good night Kagome, sleep well." He said and closed the door.

She laid down and thought 'I saved Akito but that means I lose…' she sighed, "Good bye Shippo…"

Akito stood slightly down from the hallway from her door. He had his fingers slightly pressed on his lips thinking about how soft her lips were, but most of all thinking how right it felt to kiss her. His beast growled,** "You didn't even kiss her! You just sat there like an idiot!"**

He sighed, "She didn't even want to kiss me. She was just drunk."

**"Idiot! She was just scared of being rejected!" **he just shook his head and walked back out to Inutaisho.

Inutaisho looked at his friend a bright smile on his face. He took a sip from his drink while Akito sat back down, "Kagome would mate a demon you know."

"What!? Why would you even know anything like that?" he asked a little bewildered.

He laughed, "I asked which you were too scared to do."

Akito sighed, "That doesn't mean she'll mate _me_."

Inutaisho's lips twitched holding back his smile, "Is that why I can still smell her lips on yours?"

Akito scowled running his hand through his hair, "She was just drunk…"

He sighed, "Why do you keep denying the obvious!"

"She is not of this time, Inutaisho. She does not belong here and will leave."

"Did you ever think that she'd stay if you asked?" Inutaisho asked. He sighed, "Hell she may even have to stay here. She said she was stuck here."

"Let's just not talk about this right now…" he said and Inutaisho threw his hands up in surrender for now. "So you're really in love with this woman?" Akito asked.

At this Inutaisho smiled, "More than my own life. She is beautiful and kind. She is everything I could have ever imagined."

Akito smiled at him, "And what of Yuzuki and Sesshomaru?"

His face dropped, "Obviously they aren't too happy about it. Honestly I'm most sad that I cannot mate my beautiful Izayoi. Instead I'm mated to _her_. Human lives are so short. If only I could mate her, we would be able to live happily for centuries to come." He said chugging the rest of his drink.

At this Akito looked up, "Wait! Do you mean that if you were mated she could live longer?"

He smiled at his friend, "Yes once you are mated with them their lives are then connected to yours therefore extending their lives." At this Akito's face brightened, "Is this what was holding you back my friend?"

Akito looked over at him, "Well no I'm just glad that if such a thing were to ever happen, which I highly doubt it ever will, she will at least be able to live a longer life." Inutaisho rolled his eyes at his friend.

"It's getting late no? Shall we go to bed?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes you can sleep wherever." He said standing up.

"Thank you Akito for letting me stay the night."

He laughed, "Did I really have a choice?" he laughed with him and they both headed to their rooms. Akito laid down to sleep thinking about the kiss, the fact that Kagome _would_ mate a demon, and that if she did her life would be extended.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days had passed since then and Inutaisho was still sticking around. Kagome had the sneaking suspicion that he was actually hiding out here. She had no clue what Yuzuki was like but if she was anything like Sesshomaru then she knew that he would have some trouble at home. She really liked it here, hanging out with Akito and Inutaisho. She was in the nursery with Akito putting Shippo down when they heard a crash. They both looked at each other and then scurried out to where the sound came from. They were half way down the hallway when they heard, "Where the hell is she!?" Kagome froze, 'It couldn't be… could it?'

She heard Inutaisho say, "Where did you get that sword!?"

"None of your damn business! Now where is she?" the voice snarled.

"That is none of your business." Her heart was pounding.

"If you ain't gonna be useful then I might as well get rid of ya." At this Kagome ran into the room. Standing there facing off to Inutaisho was Inuyasha.

They both looked at her. Inuyasha said, "Come here." At the same time that Inutaisho said, "Stay back."

They looked back at each other, each ready to tear the other apart. Kagome ran in between them screaming, "Stop!" they both looked at her like she was crazy. She sighed and saw that she had no choice, "Inutaisho meet your _son_ Inuyasha. Inuyasha meet your _father_ Inutaisho."

They looked at each other bewildered and then Inuyasha's eyes hardened again, "I never knew my father was the kidnapping kind."

Kagome looked at him, "What? Who said I was kidnapped!?"

He glared at her and yelled, "If you weren't kidnapped what the hell have you been doing!?"

Before she could answer him she heard an all too familiar voice yelp loudly from outside. She whispered, "Shippo!" and ran outside. She saw one of Inutaisho's guards holding the Shippo she knew by the tail. She ran full force over kicking his arm which made him drop Shippo and she instantly caught him dropping on her knees. She looked behind her and saw the soldier draw his sword and was about to strike her. She turned, completely shielding Shippo with her body waiting for him to strike. When he didn't she looked back to see Akito's hand holding the sword back.

Her eyes widened and she heard Shippo call out, "Mama? Mama what's wrong?"

"Enough!" Akito called out, "There is no danger!"

She heard Shippo gasp and he squirmed out of her arms. He stood in front of him, "Papa?" he asked and Akito's attention was drawn to the little kitsune. "Papa! I've been good I- I promise and-and I've been taking care of myself! And I helped get revenge on those jerks papa!"

Akito just kept opening and then closing his mouth while Kagome kept her back to the whole scene. Finally his gaze fell on Kagome. He looked at Shippo for a second, "Excuse me for a second." He said and then grabbed Kagome and dragged her back to her room and closed the door. He was facing away from her for a second and then turned on her, "What was he talking about!?" she didn't answer, "I know that's Shippo so what the hell was he talking about!?" he yelled.

At this she started crying, "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry…"

At her tears he took a deep breath and calmed himself, "Just tell me what's going on…"

Tears were still rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at him, "He was the boy." He just looked at her confused, "He was the boy I helped with… with the thunder brothers. You… you died and it was all my fault." She said and collapsed to the ground sobbing. He stood there frozen, 'I died… I died!' he thought. He looked down at the girl but realized he didn't blame her at all. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

He whispered in her ear, "It's ok. It's ok. It's not your fault."

She looked up with her face tear stained, "How can you say that!? I broke the Jewel." She sniffled.

He shook his head wiping away her tears, "It was my choice to pick up and keep the jewel pieces Kagome. You did not make me." He hugged her tightly, "Didn't I say the other day that you looked beautiful with a smile on your face, not these silly little tears?" she sniffled again and they pulled apart sitting side by side in silence. Finally he looked over at her that one eyebrow cocked as he asked, "Mama?"

She blushed slightly, "He just started calling me that… I promise I've been taking care of him." She said looking at him seriously.

He smiled, "I don't doubt that. Since you've come here you've almost completely taken over caring for him… well baby him…" he said, "How is he… I mean what's he like?"

She smiled, "He's a good boy who knows and usually does what's right. He can be a bit of a trouble maker mostly for Inuyasha though." she said with a laugh, "And he always finds a girl to crush on in whatever village we're in." she said laughing a little harder. "And those girls definitely are crushing back."

He laughed, "They just can't help themselves. He has the rugged good looks of his father."

She laughed and slightly pushed him, "That he does."

"Hmm, do you like my rugged good looks?"

She blushed but before she could say anything Inuyasha threw the door open, "I'm taking this back." He said and threw her over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Put me down right now!" she said and he just continued walking towards the sitting room.

"If she wants down put her down!" Akito said mostly mad that she was in another man's arms.

"She was hiding out here for weeks and ignoring her duties! We're leaving now!" he growled walking out to where Inutaisho and Shippo were.

"Put me down Inuyasha I'm warning you!" he ignored her and just kept walking, "Inuyasha sit!" the beads started to pull him and her down but before she hit the floor Akito grabbed her leaving Inuyasha to slam into the floor. Shippo just started rolling on the floor laughing, "I was not hiding out here Inuyasha! I was stuck here because the well wasn't working! And how did Shippo get through the well!? More importantly why did I find him alone with a demon about to do god knows what to him!?"

Inuyasha jumped up, "It ain't my responsibility to take care of the brat! I ain't his damn father!" he growled.

Akito was shocked. He didn't know this girl was capable of such anger until today, "Sit sit sit sit!" she screamed and he slammed into the floor a couple more times, "He is just a kid and you left him to fend for himself! He could have been killed! God! Just sit some more!" she said as he slammed into the ground again. "Oh and we're not leaving yet!" she said looking at Shippo. It had been a long time since Shippo had seen his father and she wanted to at least give him a little time with him. Though she would never admit it to Inuyasha, she also wanted some more time with him.

"Like hell we're not! You've spent enough time here as it is! We're leaving!" he spat.

She glared at him and grabbed his ear which she knew was sensitive and dragged him outside far enough away so that nobody could hear. The others watched as the two argued and Shippo ran to get the blank book and crayons he knew was in Kagome's bag. He walked back out his coloring book and crayons in hand and sucker in his mouth. He sat down and started to color. Shippo didn't look up from his coloring as he said, "Don't worry Kagome will get her way."

"How do you know?" Akito asked him.

"Mama always gets her way. He's weak towards Mama." He said.

Inutaisho was a little worried for his friend upon hearing this, "What do you mean he's weak towards her?"

"Because he likes mama but he always does stuff to hurt her though…"

They both were shocked at this revelation. Inutaisho was at a dilemma his best friend and his son liked the same woman. Akito was worried about the fact that he liked her _and_ hurt her, "How did he hurt her?"

"Hmmm…" he said and started to draw it out. He held up the first picture, "First we were all hanging around the camp fire and we saw Kikyo's soul collectors and Inuyasha ran off to see her. Kikyo is who he used to love but she died and then was brought back to life." It was a picture of them sitting around and Inuyasha chasing after the soul collectors. "And then mama waited and waited for him to come back." He showed a picture of Kagome waiting up by the fire. "And then he came back and his hair and clothes were all messy and he was really tired which made mama upset." He showed a picture of her all sad and Inuyasha's clothes all crumpled and Sango was mad at him. Both men looked at each other and realized he must have slept with her. "Then mama went home." He showed a picture of Kagome jumping in the well. "But then mama didn't come back and we were all worried especially Inuyasha." He showed them a picture of them all standing around the well. "And then Inuyasha went to go get her but she wasn't there and we were even more worried! So then we waited some more. Eventually he decided to find her on his own and we all tried going too." He held up a picture of them all jumping in the well. "But then when we came through it was just Inuyasha and me." He held up a picture of them standing on the other side of the well. "And then Inuyasha followed her scent here." He held up a picture of Inuyasha's nose to the ground. "And well you know the rest."

Inuyasha and Kagome came in and saw him showing them the pictures and Kagome and Inuyasha's faces were both red, "Don't show them that ya brat." He said stomping over to him hitting his head leaving a nice round bump.

"Mama!" he said crying and running over to Kagome and jumping her arms.

"Inuyasha! He's just a kid! And Shippo that _was_ our business. You shouldn't have showed them without out permission."

He sniffed and hung his head, "Sorry…"

She sighed and sat down. Inutaisho trying to relieve the awkwardness asked, "So… are you staying?"

"Keh! Only because she threatened to sit me to hell and back." They sat around with plenty of awkward silences. Though Akito spent most of his time watching Kagome cursing himself. 'How much was she hurting without him even realizing it,' he wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

They were sitting around drinking tea. Inutaisho was looking down at his tea swirling it around before he finally asked, "Why didn't Inuyasha recognize me?"

The three from the future looked at each other awkwardly when Inuyasha burst out, "How was I supposed to know what you looked like you died the day I was born!" Inutaisho gripped his glass hard and it shattered in his hand tea spilling all over the young lord.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

Shippo just shook his head, "What do you expect, delicacy really isn't in his vocabulary."

Inutaisho took deep calming breaths and finally asked, "How? How did I die?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Don't _you_ even say a word!" she sighed and looked at him, "You fought Ryukotsusei and had severe injuries but instead of resting you rushed to Izayoi who had just given birth to Inuyasha. When you arrived she was killed. You brought her back to life and named Inuyasha while sending her away so you could fight the man who had killed her. And well the house had been set on fire and it collapsed on top of the two of you and with your injuries…." She left it at that. He slammed his fist against the table and it shattered into pieces. Akito looked at his friend sympathetically. Kagome grabbed the demon lord's shaking hand, "You know now! You can change it Inutaisho! You can change it!" she said hurriedly. His golden eyes met her brown ones and they were silent for a couple seconds.

"Keh! I don't know how you let Ryukotsusei hurt you so bad anyways! I killed him easily." Inuyasha boasted.

Kagome's head whipped around to glare at the half-demon, "Inuyasha! Not the time!"

Inutaisho grumbled, "Wait so I fought him but didn't even kill him!"

Kagome sighed, "Well no but you bound him with one of your fangs or claws or something," she said furrowing her brow. His hand was still in hers and she was gently stroking it with her thumb to keep him calm, "I don't quite remember. What Inuyasha didn't tell you is he had to go fight him because he broke Tetsusaiga and had to surpass you because fixing it with his own fang made it too heavy!"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Well sorry I was protecting all our lives when it broke! And it wasn't like Ryukotsusei was helpless at the time. Naraku freed him so I actually had to _fight_ him!"

"And I was terrified you were going to die the entire time! You would have if you hadn't mastered backlash wave randomly!" she spat back.

Inutaisho and Akito both exclaimed in shock, "You can do backlash wave!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Why do you guys seem so shocked hell you died from the Thunder Brother's." he spat at Akito.

Inutaisho looked at Akito, "You too?" he asked and Akito slightly nodded his head.

"No! You know what's going to happen so you don't have to- no you won't die!" she said forcefully, "You need to be there to raise Shippo!" she said looking at Akito. "And you will be there for Inuyasha!" she said looking at Inutaisho.

"Keh! I didn't need him growing up and I don't now." Inuyasha said.

Her head whipped around and was now looking at Inuyasha, "You don't have to be alone Inuyasha!"

His eyes flashed, "Shut up!"

"But-"

"Stop!" he growled.

She sighed. She knew how guarded Inuyasha was about his past and his feelings, "Alright Inuyasha I understand." She said dropping the subject. Akito couldn't ignore the look that passed between the two as if they had their own little secret.

The group sat around awkwardly after all that had transpired. Shippo gently pulled on Kagome's sleeve, "Can we go play outside mama?" he asked tentatively.

She smiled down at the boy, "Sure." His face instantly brightened and he ran outside and she followed after.

Inutaisho looked over at Inuyasha "So…" he started but Inuyasha just snorted and stormed outside.

Kagome watched him head out, "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"None of your damn business." He snarled before running off into the woods.

She shook her head and turned to see Inutaisho standing in the doorway, "He's just very very hard headed… he'll come around… eventually." She said calling out to him. 'It might be after everything changes and you actually help raise him.' She thought but kept it to herself . He nodded to her and walked out to join them. Akito grabbed baby Shippo and sat outside watching the group.

Inutaisho walked up to the two, "So what are you guys playing?"

Shippo smiled, "Tag!"

He smiled down at the young boy, "Can I join?"

Shippo's face brightened, "Sure! But you have to run at human speed because mama can't run any faster!"

He laughed, "Ok I understand." They ran around chasing each other finally they took a break and Kagome sat down next to Akito breathing heavily.

Akito lips twitched, "Tired?"

She rolled her eyes, "Trying to keep up with demons isn't easy." He laughed at her.

Shippo jumped on Akito's shoulder and looked down at his baby self, "Wow that's what I looked like as a baby!? I'm so tiny!"

Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair, "What are you talking about? You're still tiny!"

He jumped down puffing up his chest, "What are you talking about I'm a big strong demon!"

They both chuckled at him, "Of course you are!" Kagome said sweeping him up in a hug.

Inutaisho sauntered up with a smile on his face, "Why don't you guys look like a happy family!"

Their eyes snapped to Inutaisho, "Inutaisho…" Akito said in warning.

Shippo didn't pay attention to them and looked up at Akito with big eyes, "Will you help me train papa? I need help with my fox fire!" he begged.

Akito looked down at baby Shippo and Kagome gently picked him up, "Go ahead I'll watch him… well baby him." He smiled in thanks and let the boy lead him into the yard. Inutaisho sat side by side watching the two fox demons. She looked over to see a look of longing in Inutaisho's eyes, "He can just be an idiot sometimes… and doesn't open up so easily. It has nothing to do with you."

He looked over at her, "But I'm his father…"

She grabbed his hand, "Who he unfortunately never got the chance to meet. Give him time." She said letting go. She smiled at him, "Would you like to hold him? You'll have one of your own soon." He smiled at her and nodded his head. She gently placed him in Inutaisho's arms and then she laughed, "Then again you've already had one. Then again I can't even imagine Sesshomaru as a baby…"

He looked at her curiously, "You know Sesshomaru as well?"

She fidgeted, "Well I wouldn't say him, but we've met."

"In a good or bad way?" he asked curiously.

"Um well… let's just say when we first met and I pointed that arrow at you… I thought you _were_ him…" she replied.

He sighed, "I see…"

"Well if it makes you feel better he hasn't tried to kill us recently."

His eyes widened, "He tried to kill you!"

'Shit' she thought, "Well that was um a while ago… I think he's changing. I think it has something to do with Rin…"

His eyes brightened and he had a slight smile on his face, "A girl? Sesshomaru and a girl?"

She laughed at his reaction, "Not what you're thinking. It's a little girl about 9 or 10." His face dropped at this and she shook her head at him, "What's _interesting_ is it's a young human girl that he saved."

His face became more interested. It was hard to believe that Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were father and son. Sesshomaru didn't let any emotion show on his face while Inutaisho showed all his emotions. "Interesting…"

"He has even fought to keep her safe." She said.

He smiled, "Very interesting indeed. I glad he found something to protect." She smiled at him.

It was much later and both Shippos were asleep. Kagome wandered outside and laid down in the grass looking up at the stars as she thought about how everything was going to change. A few minutes passed and her view was blocked by Akito. He walked to her side and laid down beside her, "Are you waiting for Inuyasha?" he asked since the half-demon had yet to come back.

She shook her head, "No. He'll come back when he comes back… just enjoying the stars." She said.

He nodded his head and they sat in silence for a while. Not taking his eyes from the sky he asked, "Do you love him? Inuyasha I mean."

She didn't look at him either as she bit her lip thinking about it, "He was my first love and a part of me will always love him, but I realized his heart truly belongs to Kikyo."

He curled his fist so tightly that his claws dug into his palms, "He doesn't deserve your love if he's too blind to see how amazing you are." He said as calmly as he could.

She sighed, "He doesn't have it in that way anymore… I'm actually glad I came here, it helped me get over him." She said looking at him. He turned to her in surprise and their noses brushed against each other. She turned back to looking at the stars trying to hide the blush that had formed on her face. "I've been really happy here with baby Shippo and Inutaisho and… you. It was nice."

"I'm glad that I at least helped you forget about that jerk." He said a scowl on his friend.

She sighed and rested on her elbow so she was looking down at him, "He's really not a bad guy… he just got really good at pushing people away over the years. I owe my life to him many times over."

Akito snorted, "He cheated on you."

She looked away blushing slightly, "He loved Kikyo and I'm just her reincarnation…"

He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him, "I don't care whose reincarnation you are! You deserve to be loved fully. Loved by someone who will love you and only you!" Her heart was pounding and she didn't care anymore. She leaned in kissing him. This time Akito didn't hesitate and kissed her back. They broke apart after a couple of seconds, "Are you drunk again? Because-"

She cut him off, "Can't I just want to kiss this amazing and handsome man?" he kissed her and she pulled back eyes wide, "Are you drunk?" she asked.

He chuckled at her as he touched his forehead with hers, "Can't I just want to kiss this amazing and beautiful girl?" then he kissed her again. She pushed her tongue in his mouth and he pulled back surprised.

She blushed, "S-sorry it's a way of kissing in my time… I won't do it again."

"No I like it." He said kissing her again. They stayed like that for 30 minutes kissing under the stars. When they came back in he could see that Kagome's lips were slightly swollen and he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as an apology.

They heard some sniffling and tears and backed away from each other just has Shippo walked out crying. She walked over to the boy crouching down in front of him, "Oh, baby what's wrong? Bad dream again?" he nodded his head rubbing his eye. She picked him up, "I'll lay down with you so you can fall back asleep, does that sound good?" he nodded his head again. She started to walk in the direction of her room. She stopped before exiting the room and looking back at Akito she said, "Good night, Akito. I hope you sleep well." She then walked back to her room Shippo in her arms.

Akito was still staring at the place she had been when Inutaisho walked out, "Well, well, well…" he said a huge smile on his face.

"What?" he asked his friend as if nothing had happened.

He laughed, "Don't even try I saw what happened."

Akito's eyes widened, "Saw? Saw what?"

"Everything. Out in the yard and in here, everything." Inutaisho said a huge smile on his face. Akito groaned, "So did you ask her to mate you?"

"What? No!"

"Why not!? It's obvious how she feels about you! Hell she kissed you first! Again!"

Akito sighed, "I will… just not tonight. Now I'm going to bed." He said walking away.

"You better do it soon!" Inutaisho yelled after him, "If not I'll be forced to do it for you!"

Akito rolled his eyes, "Night Inutaisho." Inutaisho sighed and sat down outside on the porch waiting for Inuyasha to come home.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome yawned and opened her eyes sitting up in her bed. She realized Shippo was no longer with her as she stretched. She remembered all that had happened the night before with Akito and she smiled pressing her fingers to her lips. She laid back down giggling to herself. 'He was such a good kisser.' She thought. The only other time she had kissed a boy was when she had been stopping Inuyasha when he turned full demon and, after her night with Akito, she decided that didn't really count.

She had just gotten out of bed when Inuyasha came storming in, "Kagome we're-" he stopped and was staring at her lips and he started growling, "Who was it?"

She became panicked, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not blind Kagome your lips are all swollen. So who is it? Who you fuckin?" he demanded growling the entire time.

She became furious, "I haven't slept with anyone!"

"Keh! Who was it!? My father? The damn fox? Who?" she turned away from him ignoring his questions. He stormed over to her roughly turning her towards him. He sniffed her and his eyes flashed. He threw her away from him and ran out of the room. Kagome quickly got up running after him. She had just reached the porch when Inuyasha had stormed up to Akito who was playing with the older Shippo. He punched him in the face and Akito staggered back. Inuyasha growled, "She is mine! Stay the fuck away from her!"

Kagome ran out into the yard, "Inuyasha!"

Akito just held up a hand to stop her. His eyes hardened as he glared at Inuyasha, "She does not belong to anyone! She is a person not an object you can own! _You _don't deserve _her_ anyways!" Inuyasha threw another punch but Akito dodged and threw a punch of his own hitting Inuyasha square in the jaw. Inuyasha fell to the ground. He got up snarling and Akito growled back at him. Shippo, Inutaisho, and Kagome watched anxiously from the side line.

Inuyasha smirked and ran up behind Kagome covering her mouth so she couldn't say sit and tilting her head to the side, "She belongs to me!" he snarled once more smirking.

Akito's eyes widened as he realized Inuyasha was going to mark her as his mate. His beast took over as he was leaning his head down to bite on her neck. He rushed over pushing Inuyasha aside his beast snarled at the boy on the ground, "She is mine." He then bit down on her neck as Inuyasha let out a string of curses. He came back to himself when he heard Kagome scream. He snapped his head away from her neck just as she slumped against his body passing out. He picked her up gently in his arms.

Inuyasha was snarling as he stood up slightly shaking, "I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you for this!" he yelled taking off into the woods.

Inutaisho looked between where Inuyasha had disappeared and Akito, "I- I gotta…" trying to decide whether he should stay or chase after his son.

Akito sighed, "Go." that was all the encouragement he needed and he ran off after his son.

Shippo looked up at Akito big eyed, "You- you marked mama? Is she gonna be ok?" he asked tentatively looking at Kagome who was in his arms.

Akito looked down at him, "She'll be fine. I'm going to take care of her. If you need anything just ask one of the servants. And if baby you wakes up someone will take care of him. Will you be alright?" he asked his kit and he nodded his head. Akito gave him a small smile and walked off towards her room as he licked where he had marked her sealing the wound. He had reached her room and he gently set her down on her bed. He sighed and sat down beside the bed on the floor. He ran his hands over his face as he thought, 'What have I done? I didn't even ask her I just marked her.'

**His beast growled, "I made her ours! That dog was going to mark her!"**

Akito growled back, "I don't want to hear anything from you!"

**"Would you rather she be mated to someone else? Did you not want this?"**

"Not this way! Now leave me alone!" his beast growled but stayed silent. Just then he heard her moan and he stood up looking down on her. He saw that she was still asleep. He gently brushed his hand against her cheek as he whispered, "Kagome…"

Inutaisho had finally caught up with Inuyasha, "Inuyasha!" he called out.

He turned snarling, "Get the hell away from me!"

He thought for a second and just said, "No."

"What did you say? Leave! I don't want you here!"

Inutaisho sighed, "You may not want me here but you _need_ me here."

Inuyasha snorted, "I don't need anyone."

He closed his eyes and then opened them back up walking up to his son who just growled at him. He sighed again, "Everyone needs someone."

"Well I don't! Especially not you! I grew up fine alone since no one wanted to be around the filthy half-breed!"

"Don't call yourself that!" Inutaisho growled at him.

He glared at the demon lord, "Why not? Everyone else does! No one wants the filthy half-breed near them! Hell most want to kill him! It doesn't matter if he's just 5 years old! Hell it's fun like a game!" he yelled.

Guilt and grief washed over Inutaisho's face and he grabbed the boy holding him against him in a hug. He didn't care how hard he fought he still held him close, "It won't happen this time! I won't let it happen! I _will_ be there this time!" Inuyasha finally broke down at his words tears spilling from his eyes and clung to the man who was his father, "It's alright Inuyasha… just cry it out."

"I'm- I'm not crying! I don't cry!" he stuttered.

Inutaisho smiled slightly to himself since he could easily smell his tears, "Alright." He said, "You're not crying." His son just clung to him tighter.

About two hours had passed and Kagome groggily open her eyes and winced in pain as she sat up putting her hand on her neck. Akito instantly stood up looking down at her and he muttered, "I am so sorry."

She was confused as to why he was apologizing until she remembered what happened. Her eyes widened as she spat out, "You bit me!"

His eyes widened did she not know what it meant, "I- I marked you…"

"By biting me!" she said rubbing her hand on her neck.

He sat down on the bed and he rubbed his hand over his hair, "It's… it's a mating mark…" he said.

Her eyes widened significantly mouth dropping open, "W-what!?" she stuttered.

He looked at her, "I cannot apologize enough… You see demons have this inner demon or beast that is more animalistic I guess you could say. And well when I saw Inuyasha was about to mark you it took over… it's no excuse though… this is my fault." He said.

Kagome's heart was pounding, "We're… mated?"

"It's alright, if we don't consummate the mating then I think it'll go away, but…" he grabbed her hands looking into her eyes, "But I have to tell you that I am completely and totally in love with you. I want you to be my mate and the mother of my children. I want to live the rest of my life with you by my side. You make me happier than I have been in a long long time. It would be the best day of my life if you would agree to be my mate, but if you do not wish to I will understand."

Kagome's eyes widened and then she started to silently cry as she whispered, "Akito…"

Akito pulled her to him hugging her, "Kagome it's alright if you don't-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he heard her start to say, "No, that's not- I love you too Akito."

It was like a weight had lifted off his heart and he pulled her away so he could look at her face. He had a huge smile on his face that broke Kagome's heart, "This is great! I promise I will never ever hurt you Kagome. I will always be with you!" she just started crying harder at his words. He wiped away her tears, "Kagome what's wrong?"

She looked up at him hating herself for having to hurt the man that she loved, "I- I won't be coming to the past." she blurted out.

He just looked at her confused, "What are you talking about? You are already here."

She shook her head pulling away from him sitting on the side of the bed as she looked at her feet. She took a shaky breath, "I changed the past Akito. The whole thing with Inuyasha and Kikyo will never have happened. She would not have died and had the sacred jewel burned with her. I will not be born with it in my body. Therefore I will not have been dragged through the well. I will not have ever meet Inuyasha and I will not have ever met you." She said crying again, "I will live a normal life in my time."

"No." he said shaking his head and Kagome looked at him, "No this- this can't happen!"

Kagome put her hands on either side of his face, "I am so sorry. So sorry."

He gently kissed her. She deepened the kiss and soon he had her pressed against the bed kissing down her chin to his mate mark. He gently nuzzled it and she let out a slight moan. He looked at her lust in his eyes, "This once before everything changes… can we consummate our mating." She looked at him nervous this would be her first time. He licked and nuzzled her mating mark knowing it was very sensitive, "Please. Leave me with just this one memory."

She moved his face away from her neck so he was looking at her. She softly said, "Be gentle." At her words his lips crashed against hers. He kissed down her jaw to her collar bone.

As he was kissing her she thought of something, "Wait!" she said. He froze thinking she had changed her mind. She looked at him very seriously, "You have to kill the thief named Onigumo." She said. He just looked at her confused. She started to explain, "He hasn't been born yet but you have to find him when he is! He will sell his soul to demons and kill Kikyo for the Sacred Jewel. If Inuyasha isn't there he will probably get it and that can't happen! You have to kill him!"

He nodded his head and kissed her, "I promise I will." She kissed him and they got back to what they had been doing.

Kagome rested on his chest and she let out a yawn. He smiled a sense of pride at the face that he had worn her out. He was happy to find out that she was a virgin. The thought of another man having her especially Inuyasha drove him crazy. He gently kissed the top of her head. "That was amazing…" she said.

He chuckled at her, "As it was for me mate." Temporarily they both forgot that they would have to separate and just laid with each other. Akito smelled that both Inuyasha and Inutaisho were back. He hoped that Inuyasha had calmed down especially considering he could smell and possibly had heard what they had just done. Kagome had started to fall asleep when they heard Shippo scream. They hurriedly got dressed and ran out to where the three were. When they got there they were surprised at what they saw. Older Shippo was starting to disappear.

Shippo looked at the two of them, "Mama! Papa! Help me!" she panicked and ran over to Shippo reaching out to grab his hand but it had disappeared.

Inuyasha yelled, "What the fuck!? Where are my feet!?" she looked over to see he was starting to fade too. That's when she realized what was happening. They were disappearing because with the future changed they would have never been here.

Inutaisho looked at Akito, "What's happening?" he asked while Kagome did her best to comfort Shippo.

Akito didn't take his eyes off Kagome as he said, "With our futures changed and us not dying they will never come here. They are disappearing with our changed future…"

Inutaisho's eyes widened as he looked back at his son, Shippo was now completely gone and Inuyasha was barely there. Kagome turned and ran to Akito reaching out her hands only to see they were now gone, "Akito!" she said kissing him until her lips started to fade too.

He grabbed onto what was left of Kagome, "I will find you! I don't care if I have to wait 500 years, I will find you!"

She screamed, "I love you!" before completely disappearing.

"Sh-she's gone." He said looking down at his hands where she had just been. He began slightly shaking, "She's gone!" he repeated and then punched a hole in the wall.

"Akito…" Inutaisho said softly walking to his friend. But before he reached him Akito took off out the door turning into his true form halfway across the yard. Inutaisho ran after him turning into his dog form chasing after the large fox that was now crashing through the forest. Inutaisho ran beside the fox for hours until it was dark outside. Eventually Akito stopped in a large field lying down whimpering still in fox form. Inutaisho laid next to him letting the man mourn the loss of his second mate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Of course it isn't the end! Sorry I know this chapter is short but I thought it was a good stopping point for it :) **

The five year old raven haired girl was moaning in her sleep. Suddenly she woke up screaming and crying. "Kagome! What's wrong?" her mother ran in screaming.

She was still crying as she clung to her mother, "The big silver haired man turned into a giant dog and tried to kill me and the dog eared boy! And-"

"Shh… Kagome it was just a nightmare." Her mother soothed.

"But it was so real!" she fussed.

"Kagome, people don't turn into dogs and they don't have dog ears now go back to sleep."

Kagome sniffled, "Ok mama…"

**A couple hundred years in the past**

Akito and Inutaisho were worried that their memories of Kagome and the others would fade just like they did but luckily that wasn't the case. Akito sighed walking out where Shippo, Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Inuyasha were waiting for him. Inuyasha had grown a lot quicker than Shippo. Inuyasha was almost fully grown now while Shippo was about the human age of four. Inutaisho had managed to find a way to break his mating bond and was now mated to Izayoi. He sat down next to his son who was coloring, "What are you coloring there?" he asked his son. He showed him the picture and his heart almost stopped. There was a raven haired girl standing with a group of people one of which looked like Inuyasha. Though it was a child's drawing it looked scarily similar to Kagome, "Wh-who is that Shippo?' he asked pointing at the girl he recognized.

"It's Kagome, papa!" he said with a smile.

Inuyasha jumped up, "What?" he said grabbing the picture and staring at it. He thrust it back in the boy's face, "How do you know this group!?" he asked frantic.

He looked at him confused, "I dreamt about them…"

Inuyasha dropped the picture gaping at him while Shippo scrambled to pick up his drawing, "What!? You too!?"

Akito and Inutaisho looked at each other wide eyed, "How long have you been dreaming of these people?" Intaisho asked his son.

"Since I was a kid! But why is he dreaming about them!?" he said pointing at Shippo.

"Why didn't you tell us about this!?" Akito shouted and the two boys looked at him surprised.

"Keh! What do you mean they're just dreams!" Inuyasha said.

Inutaisho sighed, "No I don't believe they are." The two boys just looked at the two men confused, "Sit down I'll explain." he said.

Kagome's dreams had never stopped just got stronger as she got older. Things got even more confusing when she turned 15 and she started dreaming of a tall handsome man with a fox tail. No matter what she did she couldn't get him out of her mind. He was literally the man of her dreams, why he had a tail she had no clue. She sighed as she walked to school. 'This is ridiculous Kagome.' she thought, 'You should just say yes when Hojo asks you out again. Maybe he can help get that man out of your head.' As she walked onto campus Hojo came running up, 'Speak of the devil.' She thought.

"Kagome!" he said running up waving his hand like an idiot, "Kagome will you please go to the movies this Saturday?" he asked looking extremely nervous.

"Yes. What time?" she asked.

"What!?" he asked surprised that she said yes. He looked even more flustered now, "Um, yes at 6:30."

She smiled at him, "See you then." She said as the bell rang. She hurried to class chastising herself for feeling guilty. 'Really? He's just a part of your dreams!' she thought.

Kagome was now 18 and had dated few men, but it really didn't lead to much. No matter what she did she couldn't forget that man. It was like she always compared boys to him. She sighed laying back on her bed. She got comfortable and went to sleep ignoring the books on her desk she was supposed to be studying. She dreamt about the man again. There was an argument between the dog eared boy named Inuyasha and the fox tailed man named Akito. Her eyes widened as she realized they were fighting over…her? All of a sudden Inuyasha had her mouth covered and neck bent then Akito pushed him aside and bit down on her neck and she passed out. All of a sudden they were sitting on her bed and he was saying that they were mated and that he loved her, and then she was saying that she loved him and then they slept together. She woke up breathing hard. That was the first time she had ever had a dream that could be considered as erotic. She sat up in bed and hissed in pain grabbing her neck. She froze as she felt what felt like teeth marks in her neck. She jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror moving her hair aside. Her heart was pounding. There was a mark on her neck just like from her dreams. She sat back on her bed slightly shaking. She sat there for a couple of minutes then jumped up and hurriedly threw on her clothes and ran out of her room downstairs and out the front door.

Her mom quickly followed, "Kagome where are you going?" she asked but Kagome just ignored her throwing open the door to the well house. She ran to the well and she could feel this tingling on her skin. She sat on the edge of it her feet dangling inside the well, "Kagome what are you doing!?" her mom screamed worried for her daughter.

"I'm sorry mama… I have to know." she said jumping in, but instead of hitting the bottom blue light swelled around her


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome gently touched down on the other side of the well and she looked up at the sky that she had seen so many times in her dream. She put her hands over her face, 'This is just a dream when I open my eyes I'll wake up in my bed…' she thought and opened her eyes only to see she was in still in the well. She sighed shaking her head saying, "No no no."

Just then she heard people arguing, "You killed him!" the woman said.

"Well technically I didn't but he was going to become evil!" a boy said.

"He couldn't even move!" she said.

"He was going to sell his soul to demons! It had to be done he would've killed you!" the boy responded as she started climbing up the well. She reached the top and she almost fell back down when she saw the two fighting. It was the boy Inuyasha and Kikyo from her dreams. She let out a gasp and he looked in her direction. He ran up and she let go in surprise seeing how fast he ran. He grabbed her and pulled her over the edge and dropped her on the ground, "You shouldn't spy on people wench…." He stopped and gaped at her, "It-it's you!" he sputtered.

She looked at him, "You-you know me?"

He just continued to stare wid-eyed, "But- but how did you get here!?" he turned to look at Kikyo as if reassuring himself that she was still alive.

"I-I jumped through the well." She shook her head, "This dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder…"

Kikyo walked over, "This is no dream girl."

"Don't call me girl my name is-"

Inuyasha finished for her, "Kagome…"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she looked at him, "You know her?" she asked suspiciously, "You know this poorly dressed woman?"

Kagome looked down at her blue sundress and sandals, "Hey this is what people wear in my time!?"

"What do you mean your time?" she asked looking Kagome up and down, "And how do you know Inuyasha?"

"uh- I mean I've only met him in my dreams and I mean my time the future I guess. At least that's how it is in my dreams…"

Inuyasha just continued to stare at her. He finally turned to Kikyo, "I have to get her to Akito."

Kagome jumped up and practically yelled, "He's real!?"

Inuyasha smirked knowing that in the other life they became mates, "Yes he is real Kagome and I'm sure you are eager to see him." At this she blushed and placed her hand on her neck.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously and then his eyes widened. And he thought, 'How did I not smell it before?' he removed her hand and brushed her hair aside. He saw the mark on her neck, "How?..." he asked.

She blushed further and stepped away from his hand, "I don't know. I-I had a dream and when I woke up it was there and I jumped in the well."

He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "I definitely have to get you to Akito."

"So you're going god knows where with some half-dressed girl? Nice Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, it's not like that! She's already mated!" Kikyo turned and looked at him surprised.

She sighed, "Fine, but come back!" she said and walked away back to the village.

Inuyasha looked back at her, "Come on let's go." he said bending down so she could climb on his back. She just stood there and he sighed, "Just get on you did it all the time in the other life."

"The other life?" she asked.

He stood up and turned to her, "Yes the world from our dreams. It was real but we changed the past and things changed…"

Her eyes widened, "You mean that all happened!?"

He was getting annoyed, "Keh! I said it happened and it happened!" she giggled, "What!? What are you laughin at?"

She laughed again, "That's the Inuyasha I know from my dreams."

He couldn't help but smile back at her. He bent down again, "Come on lets go. I bet you can't wait to see your mate." She blushed and got on. They had been running for about two hours and Inuyasha looked back, "Hey I want to apologize for the way I treated you… you know in the other life…"

She smiled and hugged him from behind, "It's alright Inuyasha… things were different then."

He smiled, "The same nice and caring Kagome…" he said. They ran longer and eventually he looked back, "We're almost there."

She began to panic, "Wait! Put me down!"

"What!? But we're almost there!" he said.

"Just put me down!" she said and started squirming trying to get out of his grasp.

"Hey quit movin around!" he yelled, "If you don't stop you're gonna fall." Just as he finished she fell from his grasp, "Shit!" he said and hurried to catch her. He grabbed her quickly and landed on the ground, "Are you crazy!? You could have seriously hurt yourself!" he screamed.

"I-I'm sorry! But if you would have put me down like I asked this wouldn't have happened!" she yelled back.

"We're almost there! Why should we stop!? Let's go." he said grabbing her arm.

She struggled, "No stop!"

He turned on her, "What? Why?"

She blushed, "It's just- I mean…"

He sighed and let go of her arm, "What is it?"

"It's just that what if he doesn't want to see me? Or if he doesn't even remember me? Or if-"

He stopped her, "Trust me, he wants to see you." He grabbed her hand, "Come on Kagome, he's waiting." She blushed again and climbed back on his back. They ran off and in a couple of minutes they were outside the house. He jumped over the wall and into the backyard. He placed her on the ground and walked over to the sliding door that connected to the inside. He opened it to see Akito, Inutaisho, and Izayoi in there drinking tea. He looked at them, "Ah! What are you guys doing here?" he said pointing to his parents.

Inutaisho furrowed his brows, "We are visiting our good friend. What are _you_ doing here, son. Weren't you visiting Kikyo today?"

"Oh yeah. But then I found her." He said turning to see that Kagome wasn't there. "Eh! Wait where'd you go?" he asked and walked out to see her hiding behind the door. He rolled his eyes, "Come on!"

He started pulling her arm, "Wait! No don't pull!" but she was already pulled into the room and Akito and Inutaisho's mouths dropped open. She fidgeted, "Um… I'm-I'm sorry if I interrupted anything…"

"K-Kagome…" Akito said but didn't say anything else it was like mind just shut off.

Inutaisho realized this, "Um, Kagome how did you get here? And do you know who we are?"

She smiled at him, "Yes Inutaisho I know who you are and I jumped into the well."

"She had the dreams too." Inuyasha said.

"But how did you know they were true?" Inutaisho asked.

"Um well…" She looked over at Akito and blushed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Just show him. It'd be easier than trying to explain." He said.

She blushed and then sighed moving her hair out of the way so they could see the mark, "I had a dream and woke up with this." Their mouths dropped open.

Inutaisho pulled himself together, "Let's go everyone and leave these two alone…"

They started to leave as Izayoi passed she smiled, "It is nice to meet _the_ Kagome I've heard so much about."

She smiled back, "It is nice to meet you as well Lady Izayoi." She replied as she walked out again. She turned to look at Akito and she blushed again, "Um… hi." She said.

He forgot how cute she looked when she blushed. He walked up and softly placed her hand on her cheek, "Kagome…" he said and then he pulled her to him hugging her tight, "I- I didn't think I'd see you for a couple hundred years…"

"Um… Akito..." she said.

He let go, "Oh I'm sorry I guess that was weird for you…"

She grabbed his hand, "No… no that's not it I'm really happy to see you. I mean I'm really happy that you're real!"

He raised one eyebrow, "What do you mean real? What else would I be?"

"A dream…" she said. She felt like she could be honest with him. She guessed it was because of all her dreams, "I thought I was crazy for falling in love with a man I could only see in my dreams…" she said looking down at their hands clasped.

He smiled brightly. He tilted her head up so she was looking at him. He kissed her gently. He pulled away, "I've could've waited forever for you, mate."

She blushed again, "I have a question about that…"

"Really? And what is that?" he asked.

She blushed a deep red, "I dreamed about getting the mark and I did… does that mean I'm still a virgin or no?"

He chuckled, "Hmm… Would you like to find out?" he asked pulling her tightly.

She blushed again, "Not at this moment."

Just then Shippo walked into the room and his eyes widened and then he rubbed them and opened them again, "Kagome…?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled bending down to his level, "Yes Shippo it's me."

He ran to her throwing himself at her. She caught him but was knocked over, "Mama!" she smiled down at him, "Are you going to stay with us? You're going to be with us right?"

She looked at him bighting her lip and then she looked back up at Akito, "I have to go back… I have to tell my family what's going on…"

His fists clenched, "What if you don't come back? You're just going to leave me?"

Her eyes widened, "No no. I know it'll continue to work." She said standing up and grabbing his hand, "I want _you_ to come with me. And Shippo too." She said looking down at him.

"Really?" he asked her.

She smiled at him, "You are my mate, aren't you? It'd only be right for you to meet my family."

He smiled at her, "Alright Kagome, for you. But if there's any trace of it closing-"

"I understand. What's most important is being here with you." She said quickly before he could even finish.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome smiled at Akito and grabbed his hand, "Come on." She said and motioned for Shippo to come as well. She went and opened the sliding door only for Inutaisho to fall on the floor. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Izayoi just laughed at him.

Inuyasha sighed, "You have demon hearing, pops. If you're gonna spy you should at least be able to tell when they're coming."

Inutaisho smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Akito sighed, "I would like to say I'm surprised, but I'm really not."

Kagome looked over at Izayoi, "Um… no offense miss Izayoi but um how are you alive…"

She looked surprised but then smiled, "I am Inutaisho's mate this has extended my life to as long as his."

Her eyes widened, "That happens." She squeeked looking over at Akito.

He chuckled wrapping his arms around her which made her blush, "Yes mate. You can live as long as me now."

"Good." She said. She looked over at Inuyasha while saying, "I'm glad you were able to mate her Inutaisho. Inuyasha got everything he ever deserved."

Inuyasha blushed, "Keh." He said looking away.

Akito looked at Inutaisho, "As you already know we'll be making a trip. You can stay as long as you'd like." he just nodded. Akito picked Kagome up bridal style and Shippo jumped into her lap. He took off running full speed. A couple hours later they were standing at the well. Kagome looked at her watch and saw it was almost 8:30.

Kagome smiled up at him, "You ready to meet my family? To see my time?"

He kissed her forehead, "Of course as long as it means I get to know more about you."

She smiled and thought, 'He is just as perfect as in my dreams.' She looked into his eyes, "All you have to do is jump." With her words he jumped over the edge of the well and they were quickly surrounded by blue light. Akito and Shippo looked around them in amazement, but they were soon landing on the other side of well. He looked up and quickly jumped up to outside the well. He gently placed her on the ground. She held up her hand, "Wait here for a second." She moved over to the door and peaked out. She was scared that her mom may have called the cops or something. She sighed in relief when she didn't see any cops swarming. She smiled back at them, "Come on!" she said picking Shippo up and grabbing Akito's hand. She dragged him over to their home that was on the shrine property. She opened the door and rushed in putting Shippo down, "Mama! Sota! Grandpa! I'm home!"

Kagome's mom and little brother came running out and practically tackled her, "Kagome!" her mom pulled away, "Kagome where did…" she stopped looking at the tall orange haired man standing just behind her daughter.

Before she could ask about him her grandpa came out saw him and yelled, "Demon!" throwing sutras at him while Shippo cowered behind his leg.

They fell uselessly at his feet, "Grandpa!" they all yelled. Kagome sighed, "No more sutras," then she mumbled, "Their useless anyways." Which only Akito heard which made him chuckle.

"Everyone this is Akito and his son Shippo." Who then untangled himself from Akito's leg and waved shyly. Sota walked over and saw Akito's tail swaying from side to side and reached out giving it a pull which made him yelp, "Sota don't! That'll hurt them."

Kagome's mom did not miss the loving glance that her daughter gave the man, "Kagome what's going on? The last time I saw you, you were jumping into the well and now you come back with a man and his son."

Kagome sighed, "It's a long explanation so let's go sit down and have some tea." Her mom sighed and nodded. Kagome picked Shippo up and walked him over to the living room where the tv was while Akito followed her. She sat him on the floor and grabbed the remote, "This is a tv it's sorta like a play that you watch on the screen." She said and turned it on cartoons.

Shippo's eyes widened and he ran up to the screen putting his hands on it. She smiled at him and sat him a little farther back, "That's so cool mama!"

She laughed and rubbed her hand over his head, "Hey Sota come over here and keep him company."

"Alright sis." He said and she handed him the remote. He sat down next to him and saw that Shippo's feet were fox feet, "Whoa your feet are like animal feet!"

Shippo tilted his head at him, "Of course I'm a fox demon."

"Really!? What can you do!?" Sota asked.

She stood up grabbing Akito's hand and walked over to the kitchen where her mom and grandpa were. Her mother was making the tea and waiting for them. She sat down and took a deep breath. Under the table Akito grabbed her hand and started stroking her hand with his thumb. Her mom came back tea ready and poured 4 glasses. She sat down, "Now Kagome tell me what's going on."

She thought for a second trying to figure out where to begin, "First, let me explain. No interruptions just let me finish my story." She said looking at both her mom and grandpa. They sighed nodding their head. "Mama you remember the dreams I used to have when I was little?" she nodded her head again; "Well they never actually stopped. They just got stronger and more detailed as I got older…"

Her mom looked at her surprised while her grandpa just continued to eye Akito suspiciously, "What? Why didn't you tell us?" her mom asked.

"Because you were so worried about it… But in these dreams I would go through the well to a whole other world. Actually it was just the past where demons were still around… I met many friends and many enemies as well. I had a really amazing group of friends and we fought our enemies together. We protected each other and we formed a sort of family. In these dreams I continued to go from there and home and one time when I was trying to go back to my friends the well sent me back too far. I ended up meeting an amazing man. I ended up falling in love with this man…"

Her mother sighed, "But these were just dreams, Kagome."

"Mama…" she said and she sighed holding up her hands remembering she had said that she said she wouldn't interrupt. Kagome continued then, "The man from those dreams was Akito…" she said looking at him lovingly and he smiled down at her, "You see when I was there I changed the future by telling him and someone else what was going to happen. By changing it I ended up never going into the past. The dreams I was having was like another life I lived… these dreams were things that actually happened before I changed the past."

Her mother sighed, "Kagome, they were dreams. Travelling to the past meeting demons? All these things are impossible, demons don't even exist."

Akito let go of Kagome's hand, "Ma'am if I may?" he asked and then he put his hand out and created a ball of fox fire. And then just for entertainment he turned into a fox that ran around in a circle around the group not actually touching anything so it won't burn anything.

Miss Higurashi almost fell out of her chair, "How did you do that!?"

He smiled at her, "It's called fox fire." He said making it disappear, "I'm actually a fox demon."

She sputtered, "But… but…"

Kagome grabbed her mom's hand, "I know it's hard to believe I thought they were all just dreams too until I woke up with this, this morning." She said moving her hair aside showing off her mark, "You see it's um a mating mark. In that other life Akito and I became mated, which is like married in demon terms…" she said waiting for their reactions.

Kagome's mom just kept opening and closing her mouth unsure what to say. Her grandpa on the other hand furiously stood up, "You dare seduce my innocent granddaughter!" he grabbed his sutras.

At this point Kagome stood up, "Grandpa don't! I love him!" he stood there sutras in hand.

Akito spoke up now, "If I may interject?" they all looked at him, "I love Kagome with all my heart. I have spent the last 100 or so years without her and I would have waited hundreds of more just to see her face again. I don't know what I would do if I could never see her again."

Miss. Higurashi's eyes widened, "H-how old are you Akito?"

"605." He said simply.

"Kagome!" her mother practically screeched, "I understand liking older men but- but this is just ridiculous!"

"Mom it's not like that. Demons just age a lot slower than humans. Shippo is around the human age of 7 but he's actually about 150!"

"And now that we are mated she will live as long as I can." He said.

"Mama, he's a good man. Everything you have or could've wished for me." Kagome said, "Just please. Get to know the man that he is, the man I fell in love with…"

Grandpa just pouted but Kagome's mom looked at her tea for a while. Finally she sighed and looked up at her daughter, "Alright, Kagome, I'll try."

Kagome smiled brightly and went over hugging her mom tight, "Thank you mama!" they spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know Akito.


End file.
